Tattoo
by Kenocka
Summary: While on vacation, ridiculousness happens and a small secret is discovered. Way after Together. T for Sebastian's foul mouth. Critique please?


Written By: Kenocka

042. Triangle: Tattoo

Disclaimer: Anything that doesn't sound like it belongs in Pokémon is MINE. Lévànce is MINE, Sebastian is MINE. Let me find out you took them.

Author's Notes: I'm using the fanfic 100 prompts to get this and all related to it written.

Summary: While on vacation, ridiculousness happens and a small secret is discovered.

* * *

><p>Neither Lévànce nor Sebastian liked that their relationship had to be kept secret. It was already strained because of Lévànce's travels and his burgeoning modeling career had given him a sharp rise in popularity that worried his boyfriend. Modeling gigs would drop to nothing if his female fans found out that the object of their fantasies was gay <em>and<em> dating a stripper – horror of horrors. Both were convinced that if Christie, Lévànce's manager, knew he was gay then she was making very sure that no one else thought otherwise. Sometimes it seemed as if she covered for her charge when people began connecting dots they had no business connecting.

Right now Lévànce was on vacation "somewhere unknown in the Orange Islands" and that was the tale Christie was content to tell. Sebastian was on a constantly moving course for a vacation in the minds of his coworkers as he was attempting to see as much of the archipelago as possible in just two weeks. No one who wasn't a conspiracy theorist or out to do harm would make the connection between a stripper and a rising star of the Pokémon circuit going on holiday in the same region of the world, the islands were a popular tourist destination.

_'But women will die and men will hate when they see that he's mine,'_ thought Sebastian, a sense of impious victory marking his thoughts. The psychic would have squirmed closer to his secret lover in triumphant glee were it not so damnably humid. He didn't know how the man beside him slept so soundly. _'Last night. This is the last night I have to live without A/C or a bathroom and swamp-ass. Secrecy be damned – I'll fuck 'im on a press conference table if it means a shower!'_

A glare, exhausted though it was, shot over at the deeply sleeping trainer for making them spend an entire week on an uncharted island half a mile wide in the middle of nowhere without anything more than the basics to get them by. This was not a vacation in Sebastian's eyes, it was camping, and camping had never looked appealing to him at any point in his life. The bug Pokémon that lived on the island had to be chased off more than once a day and it was generally disgusting to the psychic. He'd lived in cities his entire life and had no desire to change that. How Lévànce dealt with all this savagery was beyond him.

Out of a need to cool off Sebastian forced himself to reposition nearer to the mesh doorway of the tent and hog the breeze coming off the ocean. He felt not a bit of guilt for doing so.

The moonlight didn't let him fall asleep despite his fatigue and he was left to stare at the sky until his back was covered in sweat and he rolled over onto his side. It was the only reason he noticed Lévànce's hand, it had a tattoo.

_'Umm, when did this happen and how did I not see this until now?'_ Carefully, because Lévànce had trained himself to wake up at an unnaturally fast pace, the psychic pulled the man's hand more fully into the silvery light. The tat looked familiar but with the heat, exhaustion, and sleep deprivation addling his fried brain he couldn't make himself remember why it triggered recognition.

Sebastian fell asleep holding Lévànce's hand.

* * *

><p>The sounds of camp breaking was what made him stir and Lévànce's half irritated, half humorous shouts made the psychic actually open his eyes. Any attempt at sleep was halted permanently when the heaven sent smell of food wafted into the tent. He stumbled out onto the sand to see Wyrm holding a frying pan over his tail, making pancakes. The dragon noticed him and flipped the pancake one handed while waving with the other to snap the man out of his stupefied trance.<p>

"This shit just gets weirder," he mumbled before flopping onto a towel laid out next to the pit Wyrm's tail lay in. "So you're the one who's been making the food?" The dragon nodded, a smile on his face. "Any done yet?" A plate was passed to him by Chewy and after a moment's hesitation in which the Pikachu's cheeks sparked a warning the stripper took the plate.

"I was nice to the damn human now gimme a damn pancake," Chewy chittered at Wyrm, indecipherable noise to Sebastian's ears, the tone was the only thing he understood.

Wyrm grunted and narrowed his eyes at the mouse but gave him a pancake as demanded. "You shouldn't threaten, it just makes you look crazier." The response was muffled by the food but it didn't matter, any time Chewy opened his mouth it was to be rude or enforce the belief held by every Nurse Joy that he needed to be medicated.

_'And this just becomes normal after a while to all trainers?'_ A shout drew Sebastian's attention in a bland sort of way to the beach. Lévànce was chasing the newest addition to his team, a Wartortle that went by the nickname Sinbad (so witty), and trying to reclaim his backpack before it got soaked beyond the factory's recommendation.

"I don't wanna leave!" Sinbad yelled, using Protect to stop Lévànce in his tracks, Sebastian choked at the sight of his boyfriend slamming into an invisible wall. "This is a paradise! Just a few more days!" If Lévànce understood he didn't care and the man tackled the turtle to the ground and wrestled for the bag after regaining his bearings.

After several seconds of watching the tussle Sebastian got tired of watching stupidity and separated trainer and Pokémon with telekinesis, the bag floated Lévànce's way. He set the two down and continued eating, making sure that Sinbad wasn't going to tackle his master and take off with the sack again. If stopping a fight meant that they could leave sooner then everyone who wasn't needed was going to be knocked unconscious shortly.

Lévànce jogged over and was careful not to kick sand onto his boyfriend's towel as he sat next to him. Before he could so much as give him a good morning kiss Sebastian asked, "When did you get a tattoo?"

"What?"

"The one on your right hand, I saw it last night. When did you get it?" Lévànce lifted his right hand up to his face and saw that his tattoo was partially showing through the heavy-duty waterproof makeup usually covering it.

_'Shit's the right word for it,'_ Sebastian thought accusingly, reading his lover's mind as much as his face, _'if his agent or anyone else sees that they'll have a fit.'_

"I got it a while before I even started traveling. It was a dare from a friend of mine," said Lévànce, completely casually, as if his pristine reputation couldn't be ruined by an odd bit of ink on his _hand_.

"Uncover it. Take all the stuff covering it off. I want to see all of it. Now."

"Are you mad at me?" Lévànce pulled a rag out of his bag and a bottle of solvent and set to work on scrubbing the makeup off.

Sebastian folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "How can we date for so long and you keep a tattoo hidden from me?"

"It's not that big a deal is it?" He showed his clean hand off and rolled his eyes when it was grabbed for inspection. "It's the only one I've got. Why didn't you just read my mind and find out about it? Seriously, are you mad at me?"

"Because you'd have to be thinking about it for _me_ to read your mind and find out about it. I can't just go into someone's head and get info. I'm not capable of doing that unlike your friend Marcus." He kept hold of Lévànce's hand but let it drop between them. "And yeah, I'm a little mad at you, but I don't really know why because it's not a big deal, not really. Maybe it's because you hid it from me of all people. So why Zelda?"

The sudden change threw the trainer off balance and a roll of Sebastian's eyes got him back on track. "Oh. I dunno. Marcus was the one who dared me to get a tattoo in the first place. I just picked a design I remembered seeing a few times before. The guy who did it seemed to know what I was talking about and after he explained a bit of it to me we agreed on how the tat should look." Lévànce smiled down at his tattoo. "I think he did a good job, it still looks cool to me."

"I think you look like a nerd with the Triforce tattooed on your hand." With a kiss Sebastian stood up and headed back to the tent, his suitcase was in it and the task of finding clothing that didn't smell like B.O. was upon him. "At least you got it on the right hand not the left. Then you'd have looked like an idiot nerd."

"If you say so." The two finished packing, Lévànce recalled any Pokémon who wouldn't be safe outside their Pokéballs for the next few hours, and the group finally set off for the nearest sparsely populated island with modern amenities.

* * *

><p>As we can all see, Sebastian is a crude and spoiled little city boy that has come to an understanding with nature: I'll stay in the city and you stay in the forest where you clearly belong. I can empathize with that. As for him not just reading Lévànce's mind for all the information he could ever want I think that would be a vast invasion of privacy and punishable by law, just like stealing someone's credit card online.<p>

I like Wind Waker for the most part, the graphics don't bother me as much as when it first came out and the story's great. I just wish the game itself, side-quests not included, was longer. The thing that really annoys me is that they made him right-handed when I'm used to him being a lefty and put the Triforce symbol on his left hand. I dunno why that irritates me so much but it does.

I have no idea how the pancake mix didn't get soggy while traveling around in the Orange Islands. My best guess is several heavy duty, double layer, double locking plastic bags were in use.


End file.
